A LED string light has a lighting decorative effect at night because of a variety of shapes and lights flashing, at the same time, it is also the first choice for people to add atmosphere. In order to enhance the decorative effect of the string light, a number of flash bubbles are arranged at regular intervals on the string light usually, to thereby make the entire string light with a flashing dynamic effect. The existing flash bubbles in the market, if which are directly in series on the string light, will lead to the entire light string flashing unsteadily, and will affect the normal lights of other light bodies, affect the beauty, and less than expected results. And the flashable bulbs device consumes a large current, while the current changes are also larger, affecting the safety.
At present, there are a variety of light-emitting mode for the LED lights, whose light-emitting modes are controlled by a drive circuit, however, the current drive circuit through a form of key switches to control it, in the intelligent era today, the control for the LED lights are more limited.